Silence
by o0.-.-.IceQueen.-.-.0o
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated T por violencia y palabras fuertes, rape y lime. Contien dos de mis OCs: Groenlandia e Islas Feroe  Parejas principales: DenNor, SuFin, IceLiech y RusDen. También tiene un poco de DenmarkxIslasFeroe


**Summary: Una devastadora guerra contra Rusia ha dejado a un moribundo Denmark a cargo de sus hermanos, quienes al fin le demostrarán un poco de cariño, sin embargo no todo es color rosa. Iván no se rendirá hasta obtener lo que quiere y Denmark no está en condiciones para enfrentarlo después de su último avistamiento. Además está la secuela que ha dejado la guerra, algo que destroza la poca felicidad nórdica y hunde al danés más en su miseria. ¿Podrán los nórdicos salvar a su hermano de caer en las garras rusas? ¿O Mathias sucumbirá ante su creciente depresión antes de todo?**

Hola, este es mi primer fic ¡Yay! Y quería que fuera de los nórdicos y un poquito angst con Din, porque sabemos que esa sonrisa no es eterna y el necesita un poco de cariño ¿o no? Bueno, algunas aclaraciones:

Denmark: Mathias Køler

Noruega: Lukas Bondevik

Islandia: Emil Bondevik

Liechtestein: Lily Zwingli

También participan un par de Ocs míos, que son Groenlandia e Islas Feroe, tal vez luego suba un par de imágenes de ellos.

Groenlandia: De cabello albino como islandia y de profundos ojos azules. Se llevan relativamente bien con Dinamarca, es dulce, pero también tiene su carácter vikingo. Su nombre es Karen.

Islas Feroe: Tiene los ojos celestes como el cielo y el cabello rubio atado en una coleta pequeña. A veces se arrepiente de haberse quedado con Denmark, pero luego se da cuenta de que lo aprecia mucho, odia ser ignorado sobre todo por su hermano, por lo que lo acosa un poco. Pareciese que está enamorado de él y por eso no lo ha dejado. Se llama Dagmar.

Dejo totalmente en claro que esta guerra Ruso-Danesa es de mi invención, que mis Ocs me pertenecen y que si no les gustan, lo siento pero así me los imagino yo. Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Camino, camino, camino.

La gabardina se desliza suavemente por el suelo, y las flores se van tiñendo carmesís tras sus pasos.

La sangre derramada por las guerras, el odio y el rencor se acumula en su pecho y arde como un infierno. Sus manos están empapadas de borgoña acuoso, mezcla de sangre seca y de lágrimas, lágrimas invisibles que nunca nadie ha de ver, pues un rey jamás debe mostrarse débil frente a su pueblo.

Por eso continuó caminando, hasta el final.

Las rodillas le fallan y cae al suelo estrepitosamente, lo siente dentro de sí, el bombardeo ruso en Copenhague ha sido más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Sonrió tristemente.

Frente a sus ojos se divisa una figura albina, de orbes amatistas y una bufanda ondeando al viento frío de invierno. Su risa enferma le desgarra los oídos. Lo último que vio fue su boca sobre sus labios sangrantes, un golpe en su nuca y un desgarrador grito desde el fondo de su pecho, después todo fue oscuridad.

**BIP BIP BIP BIP**

_¿Huh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Argh!_ Piensa el danés, no puede abrir sus ojos, todo le duele y hay una luz que sofoca. Hasta el aire que le roza arde ¿Tan mal quedó después de luchar con el ruso?

-¿D-Denmark?- Una voz llama a lo lejos, trata de reconocerla, pero no puede. Está cansado.

-¿Has despertado? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres puedo llamar a la enfermera para….-

-T'no, c'lm'te-

Una voz chillona y otra serena hacen eco en la habitación, ahora si trata de abrir los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y lo logra. Un hospital, lo reconocería de cualquier manera, todo es blanco, reluciente y las máquinas emiten un pitido cada dos por tres. _Me enferma._

Se sostiene la cabeza, le duele como los mil demonios pero trata de enfocarse y descubre seis rostros mirándole. Veamos, Finlandia, Suecia, Islandia, Groenlandia, Islas Feroe….

-¡Nii-chan!- De repente solo logra ver una cabeza rubia sobre él que no para de asfixiarle y gritarle 'Nii-chan, Nii-chan'.

-¡Feroe, ya déjalo! ¡Acaba de despertar!- Ipso facto Karen tomo el cuello de la camisa de Dagmar y lo obligó a sentarse en su regazo, recibiendo un bufido de protesta.

-Danmörk, ¿Estás bien?- El islandés abrió su boca por primera vez, y los nórdicos estaban expectantes por la respuesta del danés.

Pero, cuando trató de pronunciar una palabra, le vino un dolor horrible y desgarrador a la garganta y la parte inferior de su nuca, tanto así que se la sostuvo entre las manos, casi llorando de su suplicio. Trató de pedir ayuda pero fue peor, ¡Su cuello ardía terriblemente!

Solo oía un remolino de voces gritando su nombre, un llanto a lo lejos y gritos de ayuda hacia el pasillo, luego se desmayó otra vez.

Cuando despertó, aún seguía en el hospital, pero esta vez estaba solo. Con parsimonia se frotó los ojos y notó unas rojizas marcas en sus brazos, que estaban al lado de otras muchas moradas.

Abrió sus ojos con horror y se levantó la camisa del hospital, descubriendo vendas y marcas por todas partes, pero lo más inquietante de todo era un tatuaje al rojo vivo que le ardía de solo mirarlo, estaba en su costado izquierdo, sobre su cadera. Era una especie de martillo con una estrella y una hoz, símbolo soviético. _Mierda._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, dejando pasar a un hombre viejo, de unos 50 años, canoso y con gafas. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Mathias.

-Buenos días, señor Køler, soy su doctor- Miró a Denmark, quien lo escuchaba atentamente, necesitaba con urgencia saber qué le habia suscedido- Verá, su condición no es muy favorable por ahora, sin embargo le daremos el alta si alguien puediese acojerlo y cuidarlo.

A todo esto el danés solo atinó a contestar con una sonrisa triste y negar suavemente, aún estaba mareado. ¿Quién lo recibiría? Sus hermanos solo habían venido por cortesía, ni rastros de Noruega y eso le deprimía enormemente.

-Lo lamento, entonces me temo que tendrá que quedarse-

Mathias solo asintió y con un gesto de manos y unas cuantas caras raras trató de pedirle explicaciones ¡No podía emitir sonido alguno! Y el doctor tan solo se aguantaba la risa allí paradote...

-Oh, jum, ejem, lo siento- Se cubrió la boca para "toser" y continuó hablando- Su estado no es el mejor, tiene moretones en todo el torso, brazos y piernas, además de marcas dentales y una marca sin piel encima de su cadera. Por otro lado...

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y entró un sudado y molesto noruego por ella. Miró mal al doctor y fue a ver a Dinamarca. Ayer le habían dicho que se había despertado, pero desmayado enseguida cuando él fue a comprar un refresco ¡Nunca debió haber ido! Ahora desde la cama blanca y pulcra del hospital lo miraba un idiota emocionado, pero incapaz de saludarlo como le hubiese gustado. Bufó.

-¿Estás listo anko?- Su tono era el usual, frío, carente de emociones.

Dinamarca ladeó la cabeza, sin entender nada de nada ¿Lo iba a llevar con él? ¿O le estaba preguntado si estaba listo para salir del hospital? El doctor se sintió ignorado y molesto le replicó.

-¿Usted es el señor Noruega, verdad? Es un gusto conocerlo, soy el doctor del señor Køler-

Una cínica sonrisa se pintaba sobre su rostro.

Noruega asintió y se acercó más a Mathias, este estaba que saltaba de alegría, cuando de repente, recibió una bofetada.

-Eso es por rechazar mi ayuda durante la guerra, estúpido anko- La mirada de noruega por un momento se ensombreció, pero abrió bien los ojos cuando Denmark le abrazó. Lukas se había preocupado.

-Ejem- El doctor tosió y quiso continuar hablando- Señor Noruega, ¿Usted se va a llevar al señor Køler?

-Sí, vendrá a mi casa- El estoico noruego recibió otro abrazo de oso de Mathias, pero esta vez no le correspondió, siguió hablando- ¿Necesita algún cuidado especial?

Oh, no, estará bien, solo tendrá unos pocos problemas al caminar pero no es nada que un par de muletas no solucione. Sin embargo...-

-¿Qué cosa?- Interrumpió Noruega.

Ahora sí, mientras Mathias soltaba a Lukas, prestó verdadera atención a sus palabras. ¡Al fin sabría por qué no podía hablar!

-El señor Køler, recibió un golpe demaciado fuerte en la nuca y...- El médico dudó, no eran las mejores noticias, pero debía darlas.

-¿Y?- Lukas no era precisamente una persona paciente. Quería que el viejo doctor terminara de hablar para poder llevarse a Mathias a casa, todos los nórdicos, Groenlandia e Islas Feroe lo estaban esperando.

-Ha perdido el habla para siempre...-


End file.
